The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum (Hylotelephium) and given the cultivar name of ‘TNSEDDM’. Sedum is in the family Crassulaceae. Sedum ‘TNSEDDM’ originated from a planned cross for compact multicrowned Sedum using Sedum 424-8, as the seed parent, and Sedum 420-8, as the pollen parent. Both parents are unnamed proprietary, unpatented Sedum telephium seedlings.
The Trademark designation for this variety is Double Martini.
Compared to Sedum telephium 424-8, the seed parent, the new cultivar has olive green leaves with red stems rather than green leaves with pink stems.
Compared to Sedum telephium 420-8, the pollen parent, the new cultivar has olive green leaves with red stems with multiple crowns rather than dark red leaves and few crowns.
Compared to Sedum ‘Rosetta’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,190, the new cultivar has glossy green to olive green leaves with red leaf margins and red stems rather than blue green leaves and green stems.
This new and unique Sedum is distinguished by:                1. glossy, green to olive green leaves with red serrated leaf margins,        2. showy red stems,        3. strongly upright stems,        4. a medium, clumping habit, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.